


Suit and Tie

by Aceiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith, Bodyguard Shiro, Fluff, Galra Keith, Galra Shiro, Half breed Keith, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Not canonverse, Photographer Lotor, hybrid keith, im bad at tags please comment if i need to add anything, model keith, model x photographer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceiato/pseuds/Aceiato
Summary: Keith is a model and hates wearing suits. Lotor is Keith’s photographer and makes him wear one. The result? Romance… hopefully.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there goofy goobers, this is my Keitor Secret Santa for [atleastsevenfrogs](http://atleastsevenfrogs.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Un-beta'd, please leave constructive criticism and please mention any grammar mistakes/typos. I'm also very sleep-deprived when uploading this but wanted to get it up before heading to bed, so I might make some small edits over the next few days.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

He hated it.

It was by far the tackiest thing Keith has ever worn in his life.

He couldn’t help but fidget in his seat, and quickly uttered an apology to his hair stylist.

“Do you really hate suits that much? You look great!”

Keith huffed, and folded his arms. “I can’t move. There’s, like,  _ no _ stretch in this thing...”

Keith glared into the mirror, and the red suit sparkled back at him. As soon as he saw it in his dressing room, his mood plummeted. He was looking forward to seeing the hot photographer again but now… he just wanted to cancel the whole thing. 

He hated suits. Everyone knew that.

Well, apparently not whoever was responsible for the shoot’s wardrobe.

“Love, can you  _ please _ stay still for just a few more minutes?”

Keith blinked, and a blush replaced the frown on his face as he locked eyes with Allura in the mirror. Another apology left his lips. Keith started to focus all his energy on keeping still as her nimble and talented hands returned to his hair.

Apparently, it took more than one glob of gel to slick his hair back. Just another instance where his Galran and Altaen genes clashed.

Though nothing stood out more than his eyes. It was incredibly rare- almost unheard of. His right eye was light yellow with a purple slit-like pupil. His left eye, a deep blue pond surrounded by white, with a single lavender Altean beauty mark on the skin below. 

Throughout his childhood, Keith had been teased mercilessly. And now, signed with the biggest modeling company in the world, he’d been complimented endlessly. 

But, Keith couldn’t take all the credit. He’s only ever had  _ one _ photographer where he’s truly felt like himself. All the others focused solely on his eyes. Yes, they were unique-  _ but so was he _ . And he was  _ so _ much more than a pretty set of eyes. He was Keith Kogane, and Lotor captured that.

Keith would never forget the first time he’d seen Lotor’s work. He must have stared at the playback screen for  _ minutes _ before Lotor prompted his response.

_ “Do you want to retake them?” _

_ Keith blinked, looked up at the photographer. “What was your name again?” _

_ “Lotor.” _

_ The staff around them were equally as silent as Keith looked back at the photos. His eyes were half-lidded, lips slightly parted as he stared into the camera. The intricately placed sequins flashed around his eyes and Altean beauty mark. Keith could see every single detail of Allura’s makeup, and every hint of emotion on his face.  _

_ “Keith?” The model almost jumped when a hand touched his forearm. “We can retake them if-” _

_ “ _ No _ ,” Keith looked back at the photographer- at Lotor. “No, they’re- I love them. They’re perfect.” _

_ Lotor’s eyes seemed to shine at the praise and Keith felt his cheeks grow warm. He cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. _

_ “I have another shoot tomorrow, are you available?” _

_ “Keith, we already hired-” _

_ “Are you available?” Keith repeated, ignoring his assistance and looked back at Lotor. _

_ “Yes. I’ll clear my schedule.” Lotor smiled. _

Keith had almost been dropped from the modeling company. The initial backlash Keith received for cancelling with such a high-profile photographer was incredibly harsh. But Keith stood his ground, defended both his decision and Lotor’s work. And now, two years later, Lotor was one of the very few high-profile photographers Keith was willing to work with. 

“You look lovely.”

Keith ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He was surprised he didn’t hear the photographer approach the makeup station. Keith met Lotor’s gaze through the mirror and mimicked the other’s warm expression.

“You’re just being nice.”

Lotor’s smile grew and he took a few steps forward. Keith tracked him with his eyes, using all his self control not to turn his head. However, he did make the mistake of breathing in the photographer’s cologne and the subtle scent of pine trees and mint threatened to make him swoon.

“Oh, not at all. You look better than I could have ever imagined.”

Keith blinked, and his smile faltered. “You- you picked this?” His voice was quiet and Lotor’s brows furrowed slightly.

“Yes, do you not like it?”

“I love it.” Keith somehow managed to say, hoping he didn’t sound too monotone. Keith blushed when Allura stifled her laugh with a cough, but Keith must have been believeable enough because a smile returned to Lotor’s face.

“Wonderful. I’ll see you shortly.”

As soon as Lotor was out of earshot, Keith groaned. Allura only chuckled behind the chair and continued working her magic on Keith’s stubborn hair.

“I had a feeling you were crushin’ on someone.”

“It’s not  _ just _ a crush.” Keith’s blush only worsened, and he avoided Allura’s stare. “I really like him.”

Allura was quiet now. Keith dared to look at her reflection in the mirror, and was surprised to see serious concentration covering her features. She walked around his chair and he watched curiously as he she put her hands on her hips.

“Who are you?”

“What are you-”

“Who are you?” Allura repeated, and Keith sighed.

“Keith?”

“ _ Who are you _ ?”

“Keith.” He repeated with more certainty, hoping she wouldn’t raise her voice again. 

“And what are you?”

“A model-  _ Allura _ , what are you-”

“Exactly,” Allura leaned forward, rested her hands on the chair’s armrests. Keith’s postured straightened when she increased their proximity, and his back was flush against the back of the chair. “You are a  _ model _ , Keith. You are a beautiful model and I promise you that  _ anyone _ would be overwhelmingly flattered if you were to ask them out.”

Keith never knew his face could feel so warm. Thankfully, Allura kept her voice at a relatively quiet level but Keith still felt like everyone was watching them.

“Th-thank you.” Keith cleared his throat. “I’m just worried I’m going to- if he doesn’t like me back or it doesn’t workout, that I’ll have to find a new photographer…”

Allura let go of the chair and leaned back. “He’s a professional, Keith. Just like you are. How many crew members have asked you out, and how many times have you turned them down, and continued to work with them?”

Allura had a point.

Keith hadn’t thought about that.

The realization must have been all over his face because Allura returned to her designated spot behind the chair. The suit’s reflection in the mirror caught his attention and Keith straightened his posture for a second time. He studied the intense smokey eye Allura had painted on his face just an hour before.

He  _ was _ a beautiful model.

He could do this. 

  
  


 

“I can’t do it.”

Lotor’s laugh was music to Keith’s ears and he fought hard not to blush. The tall photographer approached him and adjusted his tie for what must have been the sixth time since they started. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re doing this on purpose.” Lotor teased, hands smoothing out the creases on Keith’s suit when he was done. 

“I’ve never worn a suit before.”

Lotor hummed. “It’s a shame… you look beautiful.”

Keith couldn’t help a small gasp, blushing even though it was probably too quiet for Lotor to have even heard. He stared up at the photographer, admiring the other’s beauty. Lotor’s cheekbones were one of Keith’s favorite features, and the latter watched curiously as a pink tint developed on his lavender cheeks.

“Well, I can certainly say that’s the most  _ unique _ compliment I’ve ever been given.” 

Keith was definitely blushing now. He didn’t realize he’d said that out loud... and now he was saying nothing at all.

_ Reply with  _ something _ , you dumb yalmor! _

“Well, it’s true.” Keith forced a smile, trying to appear confident. “Maybe you should be the model one day, and I’ll take  _ your _ pictures.”

Lotor chuckled, and his blush deepened as he returned to his designated place behind the yellow line. Keith’s butterflies were going wild but he managed to take a deep breath, then quickly schooled his expression. 

Once the New Years shoot was wrapped, Keith beelined straight to Lotor. Six hours was more than enough time to come up with a game plan, and Keith was more than prepared to execute it. Lotor was going to-

“Keith, before you head out, I need to talk to you about tomorrow’s party?” 

Keith’s bodyguard came out of nowhere, blocking his path. The model almost tripped in his effort not to run into him. 

“You okay?” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

“Yup! Um.. what did you want to talk about?” Keith smiled, and tilted his head to peer around Shiro’s larger frame.

_ Damn it. _ Lotor was about to leave. His crossbody camera bag rested against his hip, then Keith watched a frown develop and the photographer looked up. Keith met his eyes and smiled, and it only widened when Lotor mimicked the expression and gave a short wave. Keith took a step to the left so Lotor could see him wave back.

“... security detail at the- Keith, what are you doing? Were you even listening?” Keith looked back to Shiro with an innocent smile, and the bodyguard sighed. “Will you please pay attention this time?”

Keith tilted his head again, looked past Shiro and a sigh left him as he saw Lotor’s figure making his way to the exit. “Yeah…”

“The party is going to be very crowded,” Shiro began, and Keith looked back at him. “So if at any point you want to leave, there are security details at every exit, okay? If we get seperated, find one of them, we all have communicators. They’ll page me to you and I can take you home.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith smiled, then it turned into a teasing glare and he pressed a finger against Shiro’s torso. “Now…  _ never  _ cockblock me again.”

The Galra’s eyes widened and his ears flattened, then he blinked and a small smile returned to his face once Keith started laughing. Shiro had been a personal bodyguard for government officials before he started working for Keith. It was a very interesting switch, and Keith had made it his job to make sure Shiro enjoyed his. 

Over the last two years, their professional relationship turned into a friendship Keith wouldn’t forsake for anything. He trusted Shiro not only with his life, but with his thoughts and secrets as well. 

And when the rare crush would surface… Keith told Shiro that too. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get another chance tomorrow.” 

Keith could hear the smile in Shiro’s voice. He paused outside the door to his dressing room, eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at his bodyguard. 

“No, Lotor doesn’t like parties… he’s never come to any of them before.”

“Well… I may or may not have told him you wanted him to be there, and he may or may not have cleared his schedule so he could stop by.”

Keith’s eyes lit up and Shiro had less than a second’s notice to react. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Shiro laughed, holding Keith against him so he wouldn’t fall. Keith couldn’t stop smiling, and tightened his arms around Shiro’s neck when the Galra attempted to lower him back to the floor. Keith may be small, but he was  _ incredibly _ strong for his size. Shiro admitted defeat when he opened the door to Keith’s dressing room, the model laughing as his feet met the floor again.

  
  


 

“You came!”

Lotor blinked, barely had time to think before catching the familiar model that jumped into his arms. Lotor returned Keith’s hug before returning him to the floor.

“Of course, how could I say no to you?” A warm blush covered Keith’s cheeks and Lotor smiled, then held out the bottle of wine he’d somehow managed not to drop. “I brought you a gift.”

Keith blinked, accepted it without a word. Lotor waited patiently as Keith’s cheeks only grew pinker and when the gears in his mind finally started working again, the model looked up at him.

“Why? I mean- thank you, it looks lovely.” Keith blushed, then hugged the bottle to his chest with a sly smile. “I’m going to drink the whole thing.” Keith said a bit louder, and Lotor watched Keith’s bodyguard take a step closer.

“ _ No _ , you’re not. Let me have the wine, Keith.”

Keith giggled as he curled against the bottle, turning away from Shiro. Lotor chuckled at his childish actions. Keith was one of his favorite people to work with- no, Keith  _ was _ his favorite person to work with.

The Galran-Altean model was unpredictable. Keith could be incredibly outgoing one minute, then reserved and quiet the next. It was a toss up, really. Lotor never knew which Keith he was going to get when they met for shoots. 

And he loved it. 

Lotor loved how Keith was always so full of energy and creativity. His personality, his sense of humor- everything about Keith and everything that Keith was, was so… authentic and genuine.

“Shiro,  _ please _ ?”

Keith was staring up at his bodyguard, attempting to wrap his arms around Shiro’s torso. Lotor smiled and found it safe to assume Keith’s light weight self had already reached his one-drink limit. It was peculiar. Altaens and Galrans had the highest alcohol tolerance in the galaxy. But apparently when the two were put together, it created the world’s easiest drunk.

“Keith, you’ve had your drink for the night. I saw you, don’t try to deny it, I’m putting this somewhere safe-”

“ _ I’m _ safe-”

“Which isn’t anywhere near you.” Shiro clarified as Keith interrupted him, held the wine bottle out of his reach.

Keith continued pouting as Shiro pulled his arms off, then made his exit. Keith sighed and turned back to Lotor, smiling as he approached him again.

“I’m really glad you came.” 

“I’m happy to be here.” Lotor frowned when Keith’s smile fell slightly. “Is everything alright?”

Keith took a deep breath. “I, um… I’ve been wanting to ask you something, but I’m worried you won’t… I’m worried it will ruin our relationship.”

Lotor’s frown deepened, but he wanted to provide assurance more than he wanted to sate his curiosity. “We’ve worked together for years, Keith. I doubt any question you have for me will ruin that.”

Keith looked down at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. Patience was one of Lotor’s many strengths. He would wait out the entire party if that’s how long it took Keith to gather his thoughts.

Keith sighed again, moved his arms to his sides. The model looked back at Lotor and his expression had changed. Moments ago he appeared hesitant and afraid, but now was determined and confident.

“I like you… a lot. And… I understand if you say no because we work together, but I would love to take you out sometime.”

Lotor was floored. Speechless. His expression must have betrayed his true thoughts because a pained look crossed Keith’s features and the model immediately turned away. Lotor felt his heartbeat pick up, and he reached out to grab Keith’s wrist.

“Keith, wait, I’m sorry, I’m just… surprised.” Lotor lessened his hold when Keith looked back, slowly moved his hand down to hold Keith’s. “I… I suppose I never thought someone like you would ever have feelings for me.”

Keith frowned, but allowed Lotor to twine their fingers together. “Someone like me...?”

“A model.” Lotor answered, but confusion still danced across Keith’s features so he continued. “There are no words that could even come close to describing how beautiful you are.”

Lotor didn’t care how cheesy he sounded- it was true. Keith’s eyes widened and that wonderful light pink shade of blush kissed his cheeks again. 

“... do you not think the same of yourself?” Keith’s voice was quiet, but he stepped closer to Lotor. “I’ve never met an Altean without beauty marks before, it’s so unique and different-  _ you’re _ so unique and different.”

Lotor blushed from Keith’s compliments, and he felt his cheeks grow warmer when Keith reached for his other hand. The way Keith was staring at him… it was indescribable. 

“You haven’t given me an answer.”

Lotor smiled, revelled in the small gasp that left Keith’s lips as he closed the distance between them. Keith’s lips were soft, and soon became demanding. The model made a quick recovery from his stupor and stepped further into Lotor’s embrace. When they parted, Lotor almost found himself unable to speak.

Almost.

“Will that suffice?”

Keith smiled, moved a hand to Lotor’s tie and tugged him down for another kiss.

Keith had changed his mind.

He loved suits.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments/kudos are very much appreciated.  
> Hope you all are having a wonderful, amazing holiday season and if you aren't, know that your situation is temporary and you are loved and appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> \- Ace


End file.
